Time Heals All Wounds
by RockytheTyranitar
Summary: Bla bla bla. Just another twoshot. Kinda like a double barrel shotgun, just not so deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at a one shot. Anyways if you read this when it first came out you will need to reread as it is much longer and has more inserted.**

* * *

Time heals all wounds... Thats what they say. Now that is a question put before me. Can time heal a wound this deep and long. I guess I should start at here...

Day 12, Month 6, Year 4500

At one time I was happy. Of course something had to go wrong. At that time we were all teens and that was a huge mess.

Imagine a being with infinite power as a teen, then imagine that someone like me aggravated her one day. Yeah, bad news for me.

Sometimes I wonder if she even remembers me. Its been so long...

Day 20, Month 6, Year 4500

Apparently she does remember me. Earlier today she visited.

*Flashback*

I opened my eyes as I felt a being enter my dimension.

As I had been alone for thousands of years I leapt to my feet and excitadly ran to meet them.

Much to my surprise it was Arceus. At first I was happy that she had remembered, then as I drew closer I remembered that she had condemmed me to this torture.

Greatly angered I turned and left never looking back to see her reaction. I imagine it was either one of shock, sadness or understanding.

Much to my surprise she followed me and tried to beg, but I was to angry to listen to her and phased through a wall effectively evading her. After several more phases, she eventually grew tired of chasing me and left.

*End Flashback*

Now I am starting to wonder if I should have listened to her try to explain herself.

That thought is quickly dismissed as I remember that she condemmed me to this torture.

Do you have any idea what being alone for years will do to you? It is horrible. It is like going insane repeatedly. I wish I had never been born.

Present Time

At this moment I stand directly in front of her. I am undecided on whether to ignore her or attack her.

After what seems like a thousand years she finally speaks.

"How are you?" She asks.

At that point my anger wins over as she has the audacity to ask me that.

"Miserable, pissed off at you, wishing I was dead, you know the usual," I snapped finally being able to release all my anger at the person responsible.

She recoiled back obviously surprised at my extreme reaction and replied, "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"If you hadn't damned me to this hellhole I would be," I said harshly not even trying to remain calm at this point. I didn't give a damn if she was the creator of everything, she had pissed me off and I was going to make sure she knew it.

"I haven't even told you why I am here yet," she said trying to remain calm but completely failing as she was obviously surprised and even a little frightened at the sheer amount of anger that I had at her. You could literally feel it as it rolled off of me.

"Why then? To add insult to injury?" I asked completely uncaring about my wellbeing. If she killed me I don't care. That would be far better then living here.

"No no no no no no no. I came here to let you go," she replied quietly and then opened a portal out of this damned place. Now when you have been in here as long as I have that portal looks like the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

As much as I yearned to run through immedietly, I had to know why she was letting me out. It bothered me that she suddenly changed her mind.

"Why do you let me out now?" I asked letting some of my anger drop as it was replaced by curiosity.

"Because I made a stupid mistake that I am trying to fix," she said looking down at her feet obviously ashamed of what she had done.

"Well, you are 4500 years, 6 months, and 12 days late," I said walking through the portal not looking back.

*1 Year Later*

"So you still mad at Arcy?" My overly energetic brother, Palkia, asked. This wasn't the first time he had asked me that, actually he asked me all the time, sometimes more then once a day.

"Not really," I quickly lied. The truth was my mind wanted me to hold a grudge but my heart wouldn't let me. Damn conscience.

Even though my answer sounded forced it satisfied his curiousity and he walked off to bug someone else.

"Why can't I hate her?" I asked myself.

*2 Weeks Later*

I have finally come to terms with why I can't hate her. Simply put, I love her, which happens to be the thing that landed me in there in the first place but thats another story. Now in addition to that I happen to be way to forgiving.

As I cannot tell Arceus these things I simply avoid her, which frustrates her to no end. Which speak of the devil (lol) here she comes.

"Giratina," is all I hear her say as I phase through the wall. Of course she tries to follow but by the time she goes around I am long gone. What am I to do about this?

Over the next several years I continued to soften up to her and eventually forgive her, but by that time she had stopped seeking me out. Even though I had gotten over my anger, she was still feeling guilty.

*Present Day*

"Hey Arcy," I said happily as I walked by her. This time there was no malice, no anger, just the was things were before that hell.

"Hey Gira," she said moping along. For some reason or another our roles had reversed. She was now avoiding me and I was chasing her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Now I knew something was wrong and I even had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"No I am just tired," she lied so unconvincingly that it wouldn't even manage to fool Palkia, and thats saying something.

As this wasn't the first time I had asked her that, I just let it slide and said, "Okay, see ya later."

Now unbeknowingst to me she started to follow me but stopped. She had wanted me to ask her what was really wrong but I hadn't. After standing still for several seconds she turned and walked away.

"Hey bro," someone behind me said, and I turned to see who it was. It happened to be my other brother Diagla.

"Whats up?" I asked, as a lemon pie flew over my head and hit him in the face courtesy of the resident prankster Latios, Ruleas.

"Goddammit Ruleas," he said running at him but Ruleas was long gone.

"That was a pretty good one," I said laughing. Now imagine what the reaction of a Demi-God with a major superiority complex, and a small brain as well.

"Shut up," he said, which only made me laugh harder. Eventually he started to walk off.

"Alright, I'll stop," I said calming down.

He turned and walked back over and said, "Now, as I was saying, have you noticed how downcast Arceus has been?"

I nodded and replied, "Not only that, but I also know the reason, and I plan to confront her about it soon."

"So are you still mad at her?" He asked, now anyone with half a brain would know that I have, but he only has about a quarter of a brain. Now before I rant on how stupid it was to give him control of time and all that crap lets continue this clusterfuck.

"Nope," I said honestly.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me whats wrong with her?" He asked again.

"Nope," I said knowing that he would probably figure it out. Probably...

"Whatever," he said walking off.

*One Week Later*

So I had finally decided to confront Arceus about how she had been acting. We were both in her room in the hall, which I might add is massive. Her room alone was the size of a small city. It had everything and then some. Currently we were in one of her favorite rooms moddeled after a forest. Petalburgh to be exact.

So here we were talking with pokemon running around us like Poochyena and Shroomish and even 2 trapinches and a few eevees however that works.

Now back to us...

"I'm just tired," she said denying that something was troubling her yet again.

"Bullshit, Arceus. I have known you for long enough to know when something is bothering you. I am trying to help you here. I may have given up trying to be your mate but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend," I said.

She started to stutter before regaining her composure and saying, "It is something that I don't want to bother you with."

"I want you to bother me with it. Diagla and even Palkia have commented on it by now," I said getting even more concerned by the minute.

She looked to be thoughtfull for several minutes before saying, "I'll tell you, but you will probably hate me for this. Simply put I feel guilty for why I put you in there. I feel even worse for why I got you out."

This peaked my curiousity. Why would she feel guilty for removing me from hell?

"The only reason I removed you was because..." She took a moment to compose herself again and continued, "I wanted you as my mate."

Now once she said that several emotions poured through my mind but anger wasn't one of them. While I was speechless she curled up and hid her face assuming that I would be angry and lash out.

Much to her surprise I lifted her head up and kissed her, which she eagerly returned after she got over her surprise.

Deciding to take this further I pushed her onto her back.

* * *

**I'm a dick aren't I? Do all of you hate me? Don't worry I plan to post the lemon as soon as I finish it. Enjoy!**

**Also I am going to accept requests and here is a format:**

**Title: **

**Basic Plot: **

**Target Number of words:**

**Rating:**

**Characters: (OCs are preferred but names and genders will also work)**

**Fetishes:**

**Major Note on Fetishes:**

**I will not do anything particuarly disgusting or anything I haven't heard of. Rape, Bondage, etc. are cool.**

**Currently I will do Straight, Lesbian, but no gay yet. In the future perhaps but not yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with the lemon. So this is my first lemon so I might fuck it up. Now before you are going to read this, I flipped a coin to decide which of my two endings I was gonna use and I can be persuaded to change my mind. Now READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, to which she quickly nodded. That of course made me happy.

As soon as she did that I kissed her again much more passionately. Deciding to opt for a little more foreplay I then kissed her neck which got a very sexy moan out of her.

Deciding to see how much more of a reaction I could get I sucked a little leaving a visible mark. As one would expect her reaction was the same but louder.

As I was getting impatient I started to kiss down her body until I reached her slit, which happened to be throbbing with want and desire.

I gave it a test lick and found the taste to be quite sweet. I gave it several more licks which elicited several soft moans from her.

I decided to up the anti as I pushed my tongue into her which not only got a verbal reaction but made her juices flow much faster. By this point she was dripping wet and obviously nearing her climax.

To speed this process I placed one of my tentacles on her clit and stroked it with the pointed end. She gasped in pleasure and placed her paws on my head, which I didn't mind very much.

Noticing her moans getting much louder, almost to the point of being painful, I assumed she was nearing her climax and continued on speeding all my actions to drive her there.

It was not long before she screamed and covered my face as she had a powerful orgasm. After it was over I looked at her and smiled.

"How was that," I asked already having a good idea of the answer from her unconscious reactions.

"Amazing," she said smiling as I moved over her and lined my self up.

Knowing that it was likely her first time (it was mine as well) I slowly pushed in until I met her barrier. At this point I hesitated. Up until now we could back out and pretend this never happened, but after this it was permanent.

I looked to her for permission and she nodded. I quickly thrust forward in order to cause as little pain as possible. That being said, she still flinched and a tear formed in her left eye.

I, of course, waited for her to nod for me to continue. After she did I slowly pulled out and pushed back in. The pleasure was amazing. It is simply unexplainable. Second to that is the feeling of how connected you are to your partner.

Not wasting any time I began to speed up my thrusts. Soon I was going as fast as I could with Arceus giving her sexy moans under me.

This continued until she soon climaxed again, which tightened her walls making it much more pleasurable for me. Of course I wasn't to my orgasm yet. So I continued and every few minutes she would have another until I started to feel mine building.

"I'm close," I managed to say before continueing, "Should I leave it in?"

She immedietly nodded her reply as I reached my orgasm and came deep within her and filled her with my seed. Seed that could potentially become my children one day.

After it was all over I looked at my mate and thought, 'Finally, I am happy. I guess time does heal all wounds.'

And then I woke up.

* * *

**Its done. All of you hate me now? Yes? Awesome. So go ahead and send in your requests. Note there is a difference between oneshots and lemons. Lemons are like this chapter, just sex. Oneshots are like this whole clusterfuck. **

**Clusterfuck what a wonderful word. **

**Anyways, I tend to like weird stuff so if you send in something like that it might (hint hint) get bumped to the top of my to do list. **

**Now review or Giratina will rip your face off.**


End file.
